Old Habits Die Hard
by Strawbaby909
Summary: Kuroko began to get sick again during practice and starts up an old habit again to prevent himself from vomiting. This brings concern to his teammates and Generation of Miracles who start to remember how they dealt with it back then. Can they all get along in order to save Kuroko's life? Or will they suffer from a horrible case of déjà vu from the Teiko days. (Tw:anorexia)
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko overexerted himself at practice, not that it wasn't normal it was just unusual to see him vomiting out the remains of his stomach into the trash bin at the side of the gym.

All of his teammates exchanged worried glances but only Kiyoshi was brave enough to actually approach their littlest teammate when he was obviously very out of character.

Kagami was his friend, right?

Even though Kuroko was a seemingly emotionless person who seems to disappear when he so pleases, he _was_ his friend.

He wanted to move forward to help but something was definitely holding him back. It was holding everyone back, throwing off their focus and senses so all they could do was stand there paralyzed.

Kuroko was sobbing.

Crying with passion that he tried to keep held in for a great amount of time. He covered his mouth with hand and hung his head down low, Kiyoshi gently pat him back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Ah, let's take a break boys" Riko called out, blowing her whistle to snap everyone out of it. "Could you take him to the bathroom?" she asked Kiyoshi hastily.

He nodded and lifted Kuroko up with ease. The poor boy began to shake but still insisted to walk on his own. Kiyoshi's hand still remained on his back for if he were to pass out.

Kagami watched as they walked up into the changing room up the stairs, there Kuroko could at least get some moments peace in the bathroom.

"Do you think he's sick?" Koganei whispered to Mitobe, Izuki joined in on their conversation by adding "I think he just overworked himself, he does that sometimes".

"Yeah, but he's never actually thrown up before" Tsuchida told everyone "It could be food poisoning or any source of illness".

"Okay guys that's enough!" Hyuga's voice drowned out all the others "I don't want you talking about Kuroko when he's not here, you can worry about your own business".

Everyone split up and grabbed out some basketballs from the bin, Kagami was just about to do so himself when Huyga tapped his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kagami responded with another question.

"Well, it's just you to are partners" Huyga explained to him "I thought you'd be concerned after what happened but…Seems your okay, and he'll be okay too". Huyga walked off and started rearranging groups to start-up practice again.

Kuroko was his friend, his partner, and his shadow. He _should _be concerned, shouldn't he.

He grabbed a basketball and twirled it around on the tip of his finger, he found his eyes kept glancing to the stairs just waiting for Kuroko to come back down again, perfectly fine.

…

"Are you feeling better now?" Kiyoshi asked Kuroko as he sat down against the wall next to him. The younger boy was quiet as he slowly drank from his water bottle, "I think…" he finally answered.

"You know Kuroko, you should tell us if your feeling sick. We won't get mad-"

"I didn't know"

Kuroko's surprisingly quick answer threw him off. He stayed silent to let Kuroko continue.

"This used to happen all the time and I thought I grew out of it, I thought I got better…" Kuroko mumbled. Tears began to form from his eyes again as he sipped on more water. Kiyoshi decided it was best not to question him anymore.

"Do you want some privacy?" Kiyoshi asked him gently.

"Yes please" Kuroko responded.

The older boy sat up and pat his Kohai's head gingerly, then left.

Kuroko curled himself up, hugging his legs tightly.

He thought he had stopped throwing up after every practice, he had thought his basketball skills had improved. Thought he was done getting sick, that he had gotten stronger.

Yet again he was left the weakest with only one strong virtue, he couldn't imagine being that kid who threw up everyday again because he couldn't handle the training.

A different approach had to be taken, there had to be some other way to prevent himself from vomiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko came to school the next day like yesterday's epidemic never happened. He was still his usual self.

Kagami peaked at him behind his seat, the blue haired boy had his eyes closed and his head leaned into his hand. He really couldn't tell if he was sleeping or just resting his eyes. Either way their teacher wouldn't care.

The ball rang soon after and Kuroko didn't move a muscle. Yep, he was sleeping.

"Kuroko wake up" Kagami nudged at him. He considered grabbing his head but he considered being more gentle with him because of what happened.

"hm?" Kuroko mumbled quietly, blinking his eyes open.

"It's time for practice" Kagami told him. They walked together as they always have over into the gym as the last school bell rung.

"We're having practice with Kajo's basketball team again so i'm just going to start the day simple, a mile around the outside court!" Riko ordered as she blew her whistle off.

Kagami could have easily ran ahead with the 2nd year students but he stayed close behind with Kuroko, since the smallest teammate tended to fall behind he was assigned especially to make sure that Kuroko didn't faint.

He sure did hate it, he couldn't help but get absolutely fired up before a game and Kuroko tended to nothing but hold him back. It was a small price to pay though; to watch over him just to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

Speaking of Kuroko, he couldn't hear his tiny footsteps or his usual heavy and forced breathing.

He took a look around, just a quick peak and felt his heart skip a beat. Kuroko wasn't there.

"Kuroko!" he yelled out, steering around to retrace his steps. There sat his little friend, panting heavily against the court railing. His skin was an un-healthy shade of pale, the slits of his eyes barley open.

"Shit" Kagami cussed as he quickly rushed over to him. Gently, he cupped Kuroko's face in between both of hands to get a better look at his face. His eyes looked dull and lifeless but at least he was still conscious.

"Geez…" Kagami let out a deep breath "I thought I was gonna have a heart attack…Do you need some water? Do you feel like you're going to faint?".

"Kagami-kun I'm fine" Kuroko stated.

"You don't look fine enough to walk though, I'll take you back to the gym and if you're not looking any better I'm taking you to the nurse" Kagami told him, he crouched over and let Kuroko climb upon his back, then he started walking the rest of the way back.

"You're so troublesome you know that?" Kagami spoke out irritatedly.

"yes I know, you like to tell me that many times a day" Kuroko talked back in his calm voice.

"That's because you're always getting into trouble! Yesterday you throw up, today you nearly collapse I'm…" Kagami trailed off before he could finish his sentence.

A bit embarrassed, he finished it.

"I'm starting to worry about you…".

At first there was no reply, only a guilty silence. Then, Kuroko's tiny voice spoke out and it almost sounded hurt.

"Please don't worry Kagami-kun".

…

As soon as he walked into the gym he already drew the attention of their coach.

"I was wondering why you were gone so long" Riko stated "Is he still sick from yesterday?"

"I think, i'm just gonna take him to the nurse and I'll come right back for practice" Kagami told her, taking note that Kajo had already arrived while he was carrying Kuroko back.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll need someone from Kajo to come with you just to make it fair" Riko replied.

Then just like that, Kise sprung into action. "I'll go! I'll come with them!" he shouted out.

"Alright, alright make it quick" Riko shooed them off, she then blew the whistle and started the practice game.

As they walked, Kise quietly asked Kagami a question. "Kurokochii has been quiet for a while…Is he asleep?" Kise whispered.

Kagami was thankful that Kise knew when and when not to be loud.

"I dunno" Kagami muttered back. He adjusted his hold on Kuroko by slightly shifting him up, he did this to also check if Kuroko was still conscious.

"I'm awake" Kuroko answered back muffled as his face was still buried in Kagami's shirt.

"We're almost at the nurse's office, Kurokochii" Kise told him. He opened the door for Kagami and they brought him in. The women were sweet and fixed up a place for him to rest.

Kagami wrote him in the sheet and then they both took their leaving.

"We'll pick him up after our game is over" Kise told the nurses.

"Alright, good luck boys!" they replied back.

The walk back was awkwardly silent until Kise decided to be lively and brought up a conversation.

"Has Kurokochii been sick?".

"He threw up yesterday and he still doesn't look too good so I'd guess so" Kagami answered.

Kise froze and stopped walking. He stood in the hallway paralyzed, his golden eyes bulged out in fear.

"What is it?" Kagami questioned.

"You said he threw up?" Kise repeated.

"Yeah, so?".

"Oh no…Oh god no…" Kise rubbed his hands through his hair as he stared at the ground panicking.

"What? What is it?" Kagami began to freak out due to the mood.

"This is not good, I've got to…Got to call the others" Kise said, he fiddled through his basket ball shorts hoping to find a phone. "Shit! It's in my…Kagami, you have to tell the coaches I had to go home and I can't play in the game, okay?"

"A-Alright" Kagami agreed.

Kise rushed through the hallway and disappeared through another.

His heart thumped wildly.

Something very concerning involving Kuroko was at bay and it was obvious that it wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

The practice continued on without Kise and Kuroko, it droned on seemingly endlessly without the two former miracles to change-up the game significantly.

Or at least that's what Kagami himself felt, he was still practically the best player on Seirin next to Kyoshi. It simply felt weird without his shadow there passing towards him.

"Kagami, i'm gonna bench you in and switch you with Furihata for the next half of the game" Riko ordered "keep Kuroko company for me, please?"

Kuroko sat against the wall far from the team.

Geez, Kagami was always the one who had to deal with awkward situations. But, his shadow was in need of at least some social contact wether he liked it or not.

He walked up to him and pressed up against the wall then let himself slowly slide down to the floor next to Kuroko.

"How are you feeling?" Kagami began a conversation.

"I'm okay…" Kuroko replied quietly, he didn't even turn his head to look at him.

"Kise was worried about you"

"Kise is always worried"

"No idiot, _really _worried".

Kuroko's eyes turned to Kagami, they were dulled and just barley holding any life in his iris. But still his eyes told him that he did indeed understand what Kagami told him.

"Is the damn idiot right about something, Kuroko? Should I be worried too?" Kagami questioned.

"No. There's no reason to be worried" Kuroko said firmly. Again, with no sense of emotion at all.

That was the one thing that really bugged Kagami, he could never tell what Kuroko was thinking.

When he was deep in thought he didn't even realize that Kuroko had disappeared on him.

"Dammit!" Kagami cussed "Coach, did you see where Kuroko went?".

"He decided to head home since he couldn't play anyway" Riko told him "it was probably the best, he hasn't been looking to good".

Hyuga jogged off the court and whipped the sweat off his brow. "Coach, Kajo has to head off. We won by 10 to 6".

"Alright, line up to say good game and we'll head out".

That was that.

They lined up and gave their thanks and 'good game' comments to each other than split up to go home.

The lingering thought that they were all blissfully ignoring something that was desperately important bugged Kagami at the back of his head.

Something…

_Something…_

…

Kise stood outside the old mini store the miracles went to when Kise fist joined, it was the first spot he could come up with that everyone else knew.

He nervously sucked on a cherry popsicle he bought for himself. With no food, he needed something to tie him over…Oh, but how guilty he felt, how he was eating while someone was obviously not.

"hey Kise!" the familiar voice of Aomine yelled out. Next to him was Midorima, who obviously was not happy to be there.

"Kise-chin why did you call us all here?" Murasakibara lazily whined. Next to him Akashi added in his own two cents, "It's interesting for you, Ryota. Calling in meeting by yourself".

"I know and i'm sorry Akashichii!" Kise hastily apologized "but this is really important!".

"How important?" Aomine annoying questioned before Kise could even explain.

"Yeah" Murasakibara added in as he ate from the bag of chips he had.

Kise sighed out and held on to his patience, "If you would let me explain-"

"It's not about your modeling career is it?" Midorima blurted out.

"It's _not!" _

"Then spit it out" Akashi ordered.

"I think Kuroko's eating disorder came back!" he snapped.

Everyone immediately silenced.

It was almost like time froze, and Kise saw the fear in each one of their eyes. Murasakibara's snacking seized and there was no noise at all except the distend sound of the wind blowing and the trees rustling.

Finally, the silence broke.

"Are you sure?" Akashi was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, Kagami told me Kuroko started getting sick again and…Today I heard he fainted" Kise said "and if he's been fainting that that means-"

"Why did Kuroko start throwing up again?" Aomine barged in again "do you know?"

"I'm not sure, he's probably been overworking too much and it just started again" Kise told him.

Aomine punched the store wall next to him, "Is he fucking stupid!?"

"You know how discouraged he was! He can't help feeling like he's a burden when that happens and I doubt Seirin even knows!" Kise yelled back in defense.

"Won't Kuroko logically know that it's bad to start starving again and remember that it doesn't work and it'll end up hurting him in the end?" Midorima asked a rational question.

"I don't know, but we're his friends. We have to help him out before history repeats its self…Or worse" Kise explained.

"I bet those Seirin idiots are making it worse" Aomine grumbled.

"If they make Kuro-chin self conscious, i'll smash their heads" Murasakibara declared darkly.

"Look at us, protecting our little Tetsuya as if we were all back in middle school" Akashi chuckled "personally, I don't feel Seirin can be trusted to look after him either. They're all idiots".

"So we're going to help Kuroko then?" Midorima asked "it'll be just like back then?".

"Exactly, Tetsuya is a smart thinker but when it comes to his pride he does get self conscious. Without help, well, you all remember what happened" Akashi spoke.

Everyone nodded understandingly.

"We're not going to sit here as Seirin lets Tetsuya waste away" Akashi declared "so let's take action".


	4. Chapter 4

_Kuroko sat down for lunch with them just as he did everyday. _

_He always took a longtime to eat his lunch but this time he barley even touched it. _

_"__Hey, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara spoke out while poking at his bento box, "If your not gonna eat your lunch, can I have it?". _

_"__Hey, don't steal from Tetsu! You already ate" Aomine scolded as the giant took the smaller boy's box and began to ate. _

_"__It's okay Aomine-kun, I don't really mind" Kuroko answered. _

_"__See~" Murasakibara sung out victoriously. _

_The next day Kuroko repeated just as he did yesterday, he didn't touch a thing. _

_Murasakibara began to ask for his lunch day after day and got an extra meal from the smallest member, which made him happy. But as the cycle continued it just didn't feel right…_

_One day Kuroko sat right down and offered his lunch to Murasakibara immediately. _

_Normally he would have taken it with no hesitation, but this time Murasakibara was still. _

_"__Kuro-chin, I really think you should eat your lunch" the giant told him. _

_Kuroko was silent for a bit, almost seeming like he was thinking of something to reply back. _

_"__I'm really not hungry" he assured. _

_"__Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara's tone became more serious and sharp, "you really should eat your lunch or else you'll get sick and exhausted at practice". _

_"__I already ate a lot today" Kuroko responded in his monotone voice. _

_It was hard to tell what he was thinking, to this day it really does haunt every single one of the former miracles at how they were right there and didn't even notice Kuroko's intentions at all… _

_…_

Kise and the others called in sick for the school day so they wouldn't have to attend practice. It was a bit of a risk but it was worth it to help a friend.

All together with Akashi leading the way, they snuck into Seirin highschool.

"Murasakibarachii, please kneel down!" Kise ordered in a harsh whisper. It was hard to sneak in when theres a 6'10 giant with you.

"I'm trying" he whined back.

"Both of you, quiet" Akashi announced sternly.

"There's not even any guards around here in the back. How hard are you guys going to make it to sneak into a gym?" Midorima stated the obvious.

"We're not supposed to be here dumbs. I think your forgetting that people know us as _miracles" _Aomine argued back.

Akashi opened up the back exit to the gym and declared it as an entrance. The Seirin team didn't even notice they came in until Kise called out to them.

"Kagamichii!" he sang loudly.

For the rest of the Seirin team, it was overwhelming seeing every miracle in one room together. The first years gasped yet Kagami stared them down.

"Kuroko isn't here at school today" Kagami told them right off the bat, assuming thats who they were looking for.

"Really? That's good, it'll make this talk easier" Midorima replied in a sense of relief.

"Talk? What talk we're in the middle of practice here" Hyuga exclaimed.

"If you value Tetsuya then I'd advice you listen to what we have to say" Akashi told them.

Simultaneously all of Seirin grew interested in what they had to say about their smallest teammate.

"What does Kuroko have to do with this?" Furihata asked.

"I see you've haven't caught on yet, no?" Akashi declared "tell me, is Kise right about Kuroko getting sick?".

"Well, he threw up a few days ago and then after that he hasn't looked so good" Kiyoshi answered truthfully.

Akashi took in a deep stressful breath. "I knew it! I fucking knew it" Aomine shouted out "you guys are too stupid to even notice whats going on".

"Daiki, _please._ Don't go pointing fingers now, you know we did make the same mistake long ago" Akashi reminded him.

Aomine quieted down and let Akashi continue to talk.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked, growing concerned. The mood was un-bearingly unsettling.

"You see…Back when Tetsuya was stuck in the third string of the Teiko basket ball team, he tended to over work a lot" Akashi elaborated "due to having a naturally weak structure, when he overworked he got sick. It happened so often that his teammates would either ignore him or shame him".

"Then he met Daiki" Akashi motioned to Aomine "who helped him join the first string with us".

Aomine surprisingly kept quiet in order for his former leader to talk.

"He still threw up a lot but he was able to get stronger and more used to practices. Yet still, he did have to cut back just a bit due to his natural strength and he developed just fine, well…Until he started getting sick again. Then things changed" Akashi finished.

He then turned to Kise, "would you like to continue?"

Kise nodded and spoke, "After he threw up again after so long he began to get self-conscious. He felt like he was weak and useless and that he was slowing all of us down. I'm not sure where he got the idea really, it must have been from the third string".

"He stopped eating after that" Aomine blurted out.

Riko gasped out loud and covered her mouth, the rest of Seirin stood in silence.

"We didn't notice at the time…But he was starving himself" Kise inferred.

"Then?" Kagami begged for more.

"Then the rest just played out…" Kise began.

_…_

_The small boy shivered as he changed into his basketball uniform for practice, yet it was a perfectly normal temperature in the gym. _

_He folded up his pale arms together for any source of warmth. _

_"__Tetsu…You want my jacket or something?" Aomine offered. _

_"__No thank you, it'll be too big for me to play in anyway" Kuroko hastily replied. _

_Aomine shrugged in agreement then dribbled his ball over to the basket where he taunted Kise who was attempting to block him. _

_Kuroko's knees were buckled together as if it were too difficult to stand on his own. He simply stood at the side of the gym, shaking miserably. _

_"__Kuroko, you can join in if you want you know" Midorima brought up. It was confusing as to why Kuroko seemed to not even process where he was and what he was doing. It was almost as if he shut down. _

_"__Kuroko" he tired again only louder. _

_"__huh?" Kuroko turned to face Midorima. Dark purple bags were visible under his thin skin, his collar bone more profound then the last time he was in uniform. _

_Perhaps it was the shaking or sickly look to him, but something went off on Midorima's alarm that something wasn't right. _

_"__Kuroko, you should go rest at the nurse" Midorima advised "you look sick". _

_"__I-I'm…N-No, I'm s-staying" Kuroko stuttered out. _

_This rung off everyone's alarms. _

_Kuroko was never out of character, never at all. Kuroko was virtually calm and quiet, his words clear, his droned on eye gaze never changed along with good posture. _

_Now here he was…Pale, shaking, and stuttering on words as if it was painful to speak._

_"__Kurokochii, are you feeling alright?" Kise asked in concern._

_"__I-I…A…Ng" no words were able to come out properly. He blinked a few times as if trying to fix his vision, but eventually his knees collapsed on him. _

_Aomine was the first to react and immediately ran to catch his friend from falling to the cold ground._

_The rest of the miracles crowded around to get a better look. _

_Aomine looked down at his friend in his lap in silence. _

_When Akashi finally asked, "what's wrong with him Daiki?" _

_The only thing Aomine could say was, "he's so skinny…"._

_…_

"Just skin and bones…I feel stupid that I didn't figure it out sooner" Aomine sighed "he looked like a walking skeleton…".

"That's it basically" Midorima concluded "Kuroko has a good head on his shoulders, yet like every other human being he's made a few mistakes in his own self pity".

"So, we're obviously going to need your help to get him back on track. Since we're all in different schools we can't be there with him all the time" Akashi said "you could at least be capable to make sure he doesn't feel horrible about getting sick sometimes, alright? Don't make me regret telling you this".

With that the Generation of Miracles exited the room leaving Seirin in a moment of silence.

"Shit…An eating disorder" Kagami said quietly "and to think I gorge myself in front of him all the time…Dammit, why didn't he even try to tell us!".

"For exactly the same reasons they gave us…He's ashamed in himself" Kyoshi summarized, eyebrows knitted in distress.

"Stupid…Idiot" Kagami repeated, but then threw his own fist upon his face. "He's an idiot yet I feel responsible…Dammit".

"It's really only natural, I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out" Hyuga sneered.

Kagami raised his eyebrows at him and the upperclassmen finished his explanation.

"Remember that time Kuroko fainted because he didn't tell anyone he was feeling sick and nearly drowned himself? I was going to tell him that he has to tell people when he's feeling sick or dizzy but instead I let you handle it because you two are partners" Hyuga told him "though you stupidly said the wrong thing you still took action into telling him to tell others how he's feeling".

It really hadn't deemed on him that as a friend he did need to help him when he was in need.

Kagami was naturally a lot stronger then him, and although Kuroko would refuse any help offered his way it was important to force the matter upon him.

Anorexia didn't change the fact that Kuroko was his friend and an excellent basketball player who can kick ass at 5'6 feet.

If a minor set back could possibly destroy his life, then Kagami had no choice but to beat the shit out of it.

The Generations of miracles felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

_"__Kuroko" Aomine called out to his shadow "why'd you stop coming to lunch?"._

_"__I've been getting extra help during lunch hours" he answered in his usual monotoned voice. _

_"__Really?" Aomine asked "that doesn't really sound like you". _

_Kuroko's face faltered, for once he actually looked vaguely nervous. _

_"__Come on, please come and sit with us" Aomine's voice changed to a rather softer and sincere sounding one. _

_"__I actually have to meet up with Mrs.-" _

_"__Come on, you can ditch for at east one more day" Aomine drowned out his response and dragged the smaller boy with him. _

_"__Aomine-kun!" Kuroko shouted as he tried to get his hand loose. _

_But Aomine just wouldn't let go…_

_…_

Aomine stood outside of Seirin high school, Kagami walked outside and spotted him off the side of his eye.

"You haven't left yet?" he questioned "why?".

"I've just got a lot on my mind" he replied.

"If your worried about Kuroko, don't. He has us know and we know how to look after him" Kagami said.

Aomine had to hold back the need to punch him in the face…But he knew he had no right too. Kagami was Kuroko's new light after all.

"He's got a good head on his shoulders, he really does…" Aomine said "but when it comes to self-confidence he makes horrible decisions".

"Like what?" Kagami asked.

"Back when I met him the third string treated him like shit. He didn't feel confident in his abilities at all" he explained "when I managed to get him to play with us in the first string, he told me he was glad he was useful for something. When he made it into the first string he got sick a lot and I mean _a lot_. The reason he started such a bad habit was because he didn't want to weigh us down and now that he's started again…It just tells me he still doesn't think highly of himself at all".

Kagami was completely silent. He felt embarrassed at how wrenched his heart felt.

His eye brows knitted into an expression of concern as Aomine then began to openly plead to him.

"Please try to get him eating again, please. Just…Try not to put him down but also make sure he at least eats something" Aomine said, tears rolling off his face.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd see Aomine Daiki cry" Kagami gave a light hearted laugh "but don't worry. I'll take care of him".

Without even a thank you, Aomine gave a quick nod and left.

Kagami bit his lip and sighed out in frustration. How exactly was he going to get Kuroko to eat without telling him to fucking eat.

That's like trying to walk a dog safely without a leash.

Kuroko was at home so there was no use trying to talk him into something now, besides, he had no idea where the little guy even lived.

It gave him a day to plan out what he was going to do.

Dammit, he sucked at planning.

…

_"__Kuroko, you know this is for your own good" Kise said apologetically "please don't us". _

_Kuroko tried to release himself out of Murasakibara's tight hold but to no avail, Akashi leaned towards him and preyed his mouth open to shove in rice. _

_He choked on it a bit as he was forced to swallow. _

_"__We're almost done" Akashi cooed him as he shoved in more food. _

_Kuroko kicked against Akashi's stomach but the redhead was a lot stronger then he was right then. _

_"__Okay, I'm done" Akashi said "you can let him go Atsushi". _

_As soon as Murasakibara released his grip Kuroko flung off his hold, his knees gave out and he ended up falling onto the ground. _

_He still chocked up on whatever didn't go down and silent tears fell from his eyes. Tear of absolute pain. _

_He was too weak to even stand up so he faced away from them and cried pitifully. _

_Every single one of the miracles felt as though they kicked a puppy as they watched their friend curl up with in himself in an attempt to shield himself away from them. _

_…_

Kise found himself coming back to Seirin yet again, it wouldn't hurt to just miss one more day.

Just as he had hoped, Kuroko was back at practice.

He frowned as he saw that his appearance already looked dramatically different. He looked a lot paler and skinnier to the point he was just standing there shivering.

"Surprise~" Kise sung out, flashing everyone a fake smile.

"Kise-Kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko was the first to ask.

"I was sick today and had nothing to do so I stopped by to give you a little treat" Kise said as he pulled out a vanilla shake from his bad, "I mine as well watch and see how you guys have improved".

"What do you mean by improved?" Izuki questioned "we were already great".

"I'm not here to copy I swear" Kise giggled.

Kuroko eyed the drink he was given and looked back at Kise questionably, he put down the shake and went into practice.

Kise frowned, he some how guessed he would have done that.

The Seirin team were great actors, despite what Kise told them they treated Kuroko no differently then before.

Though they would cover him or wait up fro him whenever he obviously felt too dizzy, Riko ended up keeping him in longer so stepping out wouldn't diminish his feelings.

Throughout practice he did well covering up his lack of energy, however…At the end of practice Kise's food offering was not accepted.

There was no way to passively get Kuroko to eat, he'd hate to hurt Kuroko like that again but if he wasn't going to take his life into his own hands then Seirin would have to take care of the rest.

Hopefully, they know how stubborn Kuroko really is.


End file.
